1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed covers and cover assemblies for pickup trucks. More particularly, my invention relates to a transformable cover assembly for pickup trucks that can be switched between various user selected configurations. Known prior art most relevant to this invention can be found in U.S. class 296, subclasses 100 and 165.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For several years bed covers and cover assemblies of various forms have been mounted on the beds of pickup trucks. Prior art cover assemblies, for example, can provide a covered space for human habitation. Simpler bed covers can enclose and weatherproof storage space for cargo. However, conventional bed covers and cover assemblies are subject to various limitations.
Known bed covers cannot be easily transformed into cover assemblies. On the other hand, cover assemblies are often rigid and cumbersome, and cannot easily be transformed into a simple, low profile bed cover. Utilitarian shortcomings also result as a consequence of the mounting hardware and structural linkages employed with more complex units.
Typical bed covers are made of relatively rigid material. Usually they are pivotally attached to the truck bed opposite the tailgate, for foldable positioning upon the top of the truck bed. Typically such units can be raised from the rear to allow access to the cargo space. In the closed position typical bed covers are nearly flush with the top of the truck bed, i.e., they are only a few inches greater in height than the top of truck bed. As a result precious cargo space is limited and cramped. Further, conventional bed covers must be removed or left in an awkward, open position to allow the loading of cargo taller than the top of the truck bed. This exposes the cargo to the weather. The usual bed cover is not desirable for human habitation due to the lack of interior volume and poor ventilation.
Typical cover assemblies are made of rigid material. They are fixedly mounted to the top of the truck bed with a variety of hardware mounting systems. Such cover assemblies usually comprise a front wall, opposed side walls, and a rear hatch assembly, with all four sides containing safety glass windows for rearward and lateral visibility. The roof portion of known cover assemblies is usually flush with the top of the cab of the pickup for streamlining. However, some heavier and bulkier camper inserts extend beyond the roof of the cab, and extend beyond the dimensions of the bed. When compared to simple bed covers, most cover assemblies provide a larger covered storage space. Obviously larger payloads and bulkier cargoes can be accommodated. A typical cover assembly also provides more habitable space for humans due to the greater dimensions of the structure. Creature comfort can be enhanced by the inclusion of windows within the camper structure, which can be opened for ventilation.
However, typical cover assemblies or inserts obstruct rear visibility. A simple low profile bed cover, on the other hand, usually does not obstruct the driver's rear view. Campers are difficult to attach to and detach from the truck bed, due to the sheer weight and bulk. Once removed, typical campers require a large area for off-vehicle storage. The bed cover, comparatively, is lighter in weight and requires less off-vehicle storage space.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved cover assembly for the bed of a pickup truck which can be easily user-transformed from a bed cover mode to a camper mode. It is further desirable for such a transformable arrangement to overcome the utilitarian disadvantages of the prior art devices discussed above.
Typical prior art patents which show variable configuration cover assemblies for the bed of a pickup truck can be seen in a variety of prior U.S. patents. Byrd in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,184 disclosed a flexible cover structure disposed over a plurality of frames. Benignu, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,960 discloses a tonneau cover which becomes a shelter roof when raised by elongated support members. Borchers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,390 discloses a variable configuration shelter including a relatively rigid shell that can be displaced to provide a covered lodging at the cargo carrying area.
In contrast to the prior art patents for variable configuration cover assemblies for pickup truck beds, the present invention combines the advantages of simple bed covers with those of larger cover assemblies.